


a guide to starting relationships

by banana654321



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, crack at best, fake lovers to lovers, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: Minghao wasn’t sure how he ended up holding hands with Seokmin while they walk down the hallway going to the cafeteria. But Minghao’s not about to complain when he had dreamt of this day happening for the past three years.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge





	a guide to starting relationships

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a midnight... before submissions. It's crack at best but I hope it makes everyone who chance upon this a little happy.

Minghao wasn’t sure how he ended up holding hands with Seokmin while they walk down the hallway going to the cafeteria. But Minghao’s not about to complain when he had dreamt of this day happening for the past three years.

Minghao remembered vaguely when Seokmin came to him for help but nothing much after that. He always gets lost in Seokmin’s eyes whenever the other was in front of him. Thankfully, it doesn’t happen a lot, because Minghao tries to avoid it as much as he can. As hard as that may sound because all he wants to do is to spend time with Seokmin.

“Hao, are you listening?” Seokmin pulled Minghao from his own thoughts.

“Sorry, I was distracted. I have an upcoming test this Friday.” Minghao answered. Technically it isn’t a lie, he really has a test scheduled on Friday, but that’s not the reason why he’s spaced out. And Minghao figures that Seokmin doesn’t have to know about that.

“No, no… please don’t apologize. If anything, it should be me who should be apologizing. I did put you in a very difficult position.”

 _Difficult?_ Minghao would guffaw if he could, but he doesn’t want to be that obvious. He’d prolong whatever this is if it meant getting to hold Seokmin’s hand like this. “I’m glad to be of help, Minnie. Don’t worry about it.” He reassures Seokmin. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, I know this might be uncomfortable for you but as I said, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend…” Minghao tested the word on his mouth. It rolls just perfectly, like it was meant to be. “How do I pretend to be your boyfriend?” As much as Minghao wants for it to be real, he’s not sure how to be anyone’s boyfriend. He’s never really had anyone before. With his eyes only focused on Seokmin for the past three years, it figures.

“I don’t know too.” Seokmin answered shyly. “Just… let’s keep on holding hands for now?” Seokmin smiles awkwardly, before tugging Minghao closer.

Minghao snickered, Seokmin’s just too cute. “Tell me again why we’re doing this?”

A paint of pink painted Seokmin’s cheeks, Minghao finds it adorable. And as much as he enjoys seeing Seokmin bashful, (as such is a rare occurrence with such a boisterous personality), Minghao also hates the fact that Seokmin is uncomfortable.

“I may or may not have sent the wrong signals to a few girls in class.” Seokmin looked dejected. “And I’m gay, Hao. _GAY_!” Seokmin whispered aggressively. “I don’t even understand how they thought I was into them.”

“I think I know why,” Minghao offered. Seokmin turned to look at him eagerly. And just like that, Minghao’s mind was in a frenzy. He knew how Seokmin had constantly sent his system into a gibbering mess, but he can’t for the life of him grasp his own reality. Why did he even think that this time would be different?

“Why?” Seokmin asked when Minghao kept mum.

“I… uh…” Minghao clears his throat. “I think it’s because you’re kind. Kindness can always be misinterpreted as liking someone, Minnie.” Minghao manages to let out.

“Should I not be kind with everyone?” Seokmin looked confused.

“No! No, of course not. It’s not a bad thing. What I’m saying is, people would interpret kindness differently. Specially if it’s from someone as handsome as you.” Minghao said before he even had a chance to process the words coming out of his mouth.

“What?”

“I mean, let’s not kid ourselves. You’re extremely good looking.” Minghao tries to save himself from digging a deeper grave. He’s failing miserably, he’s sure that Seokmin would have noticed the panic in his face… or his sweaty hands. Suddenly, Minghao wants to let go of Seokmin’s hand and run away.

“I am?” Minghao hears the doubt in Seokmin’s voice. He stopped walking to look at Seokmin’s face. “I thought I’m average at best. To be frank, I think you’re the one who’s extremely handsome… and kind and talented.” Seokmin timidly confesses.

Minghao was sure confused. Seokmin’s face was even redder now. “To be honest… I kind of have a crush on you.” Seokmin said silently, refusing to look at Minghao’s face.

“Me too.” Minghao murmurs, looking away.

“What did you just say?” The surprise in Seokmin’s face was evident but his smile is just contagious.

“I said me too.” Minghao said softly.

Seokmin pulled Minghao away from the crowd and into an empty classroom. “Can you explain what you meant with me too?”

“I have a crush on you… too.” Minghao said, suddenly finding a surge of confidence. “For three years now,” he adds in a whisper. Before Minghao gets a chance to process anything, he saw Seokmin slowly losing strength on his knees. He saw Seokmin on the floor laughing. He felt his blood drain from his body. Is this a bloody joke?

“You have no idea how relieved I am right now.” Seokmin admits. Minghao couldn’t say anything. “I’ve been pining on you for three years, I thought you’re not interested in me cause you’ve always just avoided me.”

It was Minghao’s turn to fall on the floor, he’s leveled with Seokmin’s gaze now. “Well? What now?”

“You’re sure you’re not pranking me?” Seokmin asks Minghao.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Minghao hides his face behind his hands, “I can’t believe I’ve been skirting from you all this time and you’re just equally as stupid as I am.”

“To be fair, I’ve never claimed to be the brightest.” Seokmin interrupts.

“But you’re the brightest person in this whole school.”

“Oh god, I never pegged you to be a cringy romantic.”

“Do you hate it?”

Seokmin shakes his head, “Not at all. I like it. I like you.”

“Me too.”

“Does that mean we’re dating now?” Seokmin asks.

Minghao refuses to answer that question, instead he pulls Seokmin into a chaste kiss.

“Guess that’s a yes then.” Seokmin says.

“I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this point, you'll know that I ran out of words. Hehehe I'm sorry if the ending looks rushed. 1k is not enough to make this fluffy piece even more fluffier.
> 
> Also, please do leave a comment or a kudos if you had fun reading.


End file.
